PAWsome Love - Pup Romance One-Shots
by ZOMATIC
Summary: A collection of short-stories featuring the PAW Patrol pups and their trials and tribulations in love. Some happy endings, some sad parts, and each with a different storyline. Join the pups as they discover more about themselves and their teammates in the process.
1. A Blind Dance

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all! Hope all's well. I'm working on Chapter 7 of Flames and Fury, should have that done in the next week or two. Sorry it's been a little longer but I want to make sure that story is good for all of you.**_

 _ **I hope to also have a new series starting soon as well. I have ideas and plots roughed out and now need to start putting them together into a great story for you all.**_

 _ **I've enjoyed a lot of the new content here. Keep up the great work, everyone!**_

 _ **This new collection of stories are PAW Patrol romance 1-shots. I hope you enjoy all of them! Here's the first of many! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was another warm, sunny day in Adventure Bay; there was nary a cloud in the sky. The PAW Patrol was wrapping up another mission. Mayor Goodway had called them in to clean up the town square after some mischievous kittens tore up the gardens in front of the city hall. All paws were on deck after super-spy Chase was able to track down the kittens and Rocky was able to lure them into a trap assembled by the recycling pup. The pups swept up the petals that were strewn all over the sidewalks and helped the mayor replant some new flowers to keep the city beautiful. They were all exhausted but ready to get home and play.

When their work was complete, they gathered in front of the stairs in front of their vaunted team leader.

"Pups, the mayor has an announcement for all of you," Ryder told his pups, a smile creeping across his face.

The PAW Patrol looked back and forth between each other, wondering what the mayor had in store.

"PAW Patrol, in honor of your service and dedication to the town of Adventure Bay," the mayor announced, "We are planning a hoe-down to celebrate your efforts!"

The pups yipped with excitement and anticipation, though there was a slight bit of trepidation. A hoe-down meant dancing. Though they were all adept at Pup Pup Boogie, the thought of dancing in front of each other, and maybe with each other, was a little bit daunting.

Everyone rushed back to the lookout to get ready; Everest and Jake were also invited and joined the rest of the team at the headquarters. The pups split up and prepared themselves for a fun night.

"I'm the best at Pup Pup Boogie, this hoe-down will be a bweeze, dudes," Zuma said to Rocky and Rubble.

"I'm just excited for the food. Farmer Al is bringing corn! And I'm sure the mayor will have Mr. Porter bring some great treats!" Rubble answered.

The three of them ran off laughing, ready for the party to begin. Skye and Everest were helping each other get dressed upstairs in the lookout. Outside, Chase was wearing his blue cowboy hat and bandana. Since he was ready, he was trying to find Marshall, but the Dalmatian was no where to be found. Chase wandered over to the red fire truck pup house and peeked inside. He saw a lump under the red blanket with a spotted tail sticking out.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Chase asked, wondering why his friend wasn't excited for the dance. "Don't you want to get ready?"

Marshall sat up, his blanket still loosely covering his head. He turned around, but slipped on the corner, tumbling into Chase.

"Oops, sorry Chase," Marshall murmured, regaining his balance and uncovering himself. "I don't want to dance in front of everybody. They'll all be watching. It's too embarrassing." The Dalmatian lowered his head and pinned his ears back.

"Oh, come on, Marshall. It will be fun! And besides, the whole team will be there and we'll all dance together," Chase responded, trying to persuade the fire pup to get ready.

Marshall looked up at the German Shepherd, who was giving him puppy-dog eyes. Laughing, he replied, "OK, if you insist. I will come," he put on a fake smile and gave Chase a high five. Marshall got up and found his cowboy hat and bandana and joined Chase in the front lawn of the lookout. He couldn't tell Chase the real reason he was nervous about the dance.

* * *

A few hours later, the boys made their way to the town hall to help Mayor Goodway finalize any last-minute touches needed for the event. The girls were finishing up their preparations back at the lookout and weren't quite ready. The mayor had the pups hang the last few streamers and decorations and asked for some help to set up the buffet. Of course, Rubble volunteered to assist with the food. By the time they were finished, most of the town had arrived.

Ryder, Skye, and Everest finally made their way from the lookout to the town hall. They had taken a little longer than expected but were ready for the fun. As they pulled up, they saw Marshall, Chase, and Zuma skipping around to the banjo music blaring over the speakers Mayor Goodway had set up. Rocky was fixing the last speaker, and Rubble was enjoying his second plate of food.

Marshall glanced over towards the entrance and gasped when he saw the last three members of the team arrive. The two female pups were wearing bedazzled cowboy hats and bandanas with colors similar to their vehicles. Chase walked up to the two female pups and held out a paw, which Skye took with pleasure. The two pups had been dating for a few months now, after Skye had confronted Chase, finally growing tired of Chase waiting to confess his feelings. Marshall could only stare as he saw the beautiful husky pup across the yard. He had developed a crush on her from the moment the two of them met in the Arctic, though he was too embarrassed to tell her. He dashed away from the floor, hiding out behind the bushes to avoid being seen.

Skye and Everest joined Chase and Zuma, square dancing now in a group. Chase wondered where Marshall went, but quickly forgot about him as they all began to have fun. By this time, Rocky and Rubble joined the rest of the pups, dancing and laughing together. Chase excused himself for a moment and went off in search of the Dalmatian pup.

Using his superior sense of smell, he tracked the fire pup to the bay. As he approached the beach, he saw the silhouette of the Dalmatian near the water. Marshall was nonchalantly skipping rocks on the placid water, unaware he was being watched. Chase sauntered over to his best friend, startling him as he gently placed a paw on his back.

"Too nervous to dance in front of everybody, hmm, Marshall," Chase said with a smirk on his face. He realized why Marshall was so hesitant to attend the dance that evening; Chase was the only one who knew Marshall's secret.

"Shut up, Chase," Marshall mumbled, skipping another rock along the glassy still surface of the bay. He slowly turned around and sighed, realizing he was defeated. He dragged his paws in the cool water, sluggishly walking back and forth.

"Marshall, you'll never know unless you ask," Chase replied encouragingly, understanding exactly how Marshall felt. "Just look at how it almost cost me."

Marshall closed his eyes and nodded, recalling back a couple months. Zuma had asked Skye out to dinner, and Skye agreed to go. Chase was worried and jealous, though he was still too hesitant to share his feelings. Zuma came back from the date giddy and excited. But a few days later, Skye confronted Chase and forced him to admit his feelings. Luckily for Chase, he wasn't too late.

"But there's no way she likes me. I'm a clumsy old pup. If I was on the dance floor, I'd just embarrass myself in front of her and the rest of the pups," Marshall responded.

Chase thought to himself for a minute before he answered. "Marshall, just be yourself. Remember how much fun you were having before Skye and Everest showed up tonight? No one cares that you stumble every now and then, because there's no one braver on missions. You climb ladders to reach high places. You dash into burning buildings to rescue anyone who needs help. You can do this."

"I guess you're right, Chase," Marshall said. "I'll try." The two friends quickly made their way back to the town hall for the rest of the hoe-down.

* * *

As Chase and Marshall approached the event, they could see the rest of the pups enjoying the festivities. Unfortunately, Rocky and Everest were square-dancing together, each with big smiles on their muzzles. Marshall froze, a shocked expression overtaking his face. Chase glanced over at his buddy, worried with what he saw in front of them. Marshall swiftly dashed away towards the building, a tear forming in his eye. Chase hesitated for a moment, before coming up with an idea. He ran towards the other pups as the song came to an end and they took a break. He whispered something into Skye's ear before he rushed off to find Marshall.

Eventually, he found the Dalmatian hiding inside the town hall, staring blankly at the renaissance art on the wall.

"I'm too late, Chase," Marshall said somberly, another tear falling off his muzzle.

Chase approached his buddy and comforted him with a paw on his back. "It's OK, Marshall. Yes, they were having fun, but you never know."

Marshall cried into Chase's shoulder for a couple minutes, releasing all of his emotions. Finally, he stopped sobbing and Chase tried to lighten the mood. "Let's go back out there and have fun, OK, Marshall?" Chase asked, pushing the fire pup's face up. "Chins up and enjoy ourselves."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Marshall responded without excitement. The two friends slowly walked outside, with Marshall dragging his feet with his head down. They joined the rest of the pups who were enjoying a quick snack and drink.

"Marshall, where have you been?" Everest asked worriedly.

Marshall gazed over at the husky with a pang of jealousy, but before he could answer her question, Mayor Goodway's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for a special dance."

Everyone looked around, excited and nervous at the same time, wondering what the mayor had planned.

"We are going to do a blindfold square dance, and I am going to pick your partner!"

Everyone began to murmur; a sense of excitement growing. Marshall looked around nervously, trying to find a way to escape. He was clumsy enough with his eyes open, so he couldn't imagine dancing blindfolded. He started to dash away before Chase stopped him.

"Come on, Marshall. This will be fun!" Chase yelled with his tail wagging. "If I'm your partner, I'll give you a firm paw shake."

Marshall sighed, knowing there was no way he'd be able to avoid this one. "Alright. I'll do it. But how can I be coordinated enough to dance without my eyes? I can barely walk in a straight line with my eyes open?"

"Just remember your Pup Fu focus," Chase answered, hoping his buddy would find some enjoyment in the rest of the evening.

The mayor finished her instructions and had everyone tie their bandanas around their eyes. She informed the crowd there was to be no talking during the dance; just feel the music and have fun. She walked around and made sure everyone was lined up with their selected partner and had them grab hands or paws. Marshall reached out and felt a strong grip across from him. _"Hmm, good thing I got Chase,"_ he thought to himself.

The music started and everyone began to dance. Marshall focused and started dancing with his partner, the two of them moving perfectly to the beat. Since everyone was blindfolded, Marshall knew no one could see him, allowing him to relax. As the song went on, he was enjoying himself immensely. A big smile appeared on his face. Around him, he could hear the sound of dancers running into each other or stepping on each other, but he and his partner continued to dance in perfect rhythm.

When the song ended, Marshall let out a huge howl of excitement. That was the most fun he'd had in a long time. The mayor's voice sounded over the speakers once again.

"Alright, everyone! That was fun! Some of you probably need a break to recover from some bumps and bruises. You can all remove your blindfolds."

Marshall was ready to thank Chase for helping him clear his mind and enjoy himself. He lifted his blindfold and began to speak, "Thanks Ch…I mean…" he became silent after realizing who his partner was.

"Everest?" Marshall wondered aloud, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Marshall, that was amazing," the husky responded.

Suddenly, Marshall grabbed Everest in a deep embrace and planted his lips on hers. He saw her eyes widen, startled. Marshall gazed around and saw all of the eyes on the two of them. He ended the kiss and released Everest. The husky's cheeks were turning red as well as she stared at the Dalmatian. He backed away quickly, glancing away, extremely embarrassed, before turning and taking off.

Chase, Skye, and Everest dashed after him, trying to catch the quick Dalmatian pup. Eventually, they came to the cliff overlooking the bay. Chase and Skye stopped as Everest continued on. Marshall was laying on the ground, his paws covering his eyes. He felt a paw on his back, but did not look up.

"Please, go away," Marshall whispered, his voice shaking. He refused to take his paws off his face as he heard, "Marshall, look at me."

He was surprised by the sweet voice he heard. He sat up gingerly and turned around to look straight into the soft blue eyes of the husky pup.

"I'm sorry, Everest. I don't know what got into me back there," Marshall replied, looking away from Everest. "Please forgive me."

Everest put her paw under Marshall's chin and lifted his head. Staring deep into his dark blue eyes, a smile crept across her muzzle.

"I'll have to think about that for a while," she responded, as the color drained from Marshall's face. The Dalmatian pup sighed before speaking once again.

"Everest. I saw you and Rocky dancing and it made me jealous," he started, his voice shaking. "From the moment we met in the Arctic, I felt something special. You were different; you're funny, daring, and the most beautiful pup I've ever met. I know I lost my chance and I don't know what came over me after our dance. But that dance was perfect. I'm sorry." Marshall closed his eyes and waited for Everest to turn and walk away. He felt her paw leave his chin, but before he could open his eyes, he felt her grab the back of his head. She pulled him in and pressed her lips against his. Marshall was stunned for a moment, but grabbed Everest in a strong embrace.

The pair kissed under the moonlight, enjoying the moment before they finally pulled apart. "Marshall, I've waited so long for this," Everest replied, her blue eyes glimmering in the full moon.

"But what about you and Rocky?" Marshall wondered aloud.

"We were all dancing as friends," Everest answered. "But I was waiting for you."

The pair kissed once again, before walking back to the dance, holding paws. The rest of the PAW Patrol smirked as they saw the pair together. Everest and Marshall beamed at their other teammates before giving each other a peck on the lips. Skye and Chase grabbed each other closer and the rest of the team smiled. Everest and Marshall looked at each other and then back at their teammates before hearing,

"It's about time."

* * *

 _ **A/N:  
**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed my first romance 1-shot. Please send PM's with suggestions for any pairs you'd like me to do. I will only do pup-pairs and not include any humans in them, and I don't plan on doing lemon scenes, so please avoid those requests.**_

 _ **I have the next couple planned already, but if you have any ideas, please send them via PM and I just may use them.**_

 _ **Have a good one!**_

 _ **-Zomatic-**_


	2. Swipe Right

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all! Hope you're doing well. Chapter 7 Of Flames and Fury is coming along! But until then, here's another 1-shot for your enjoyment.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions!**_

* * *

"How did it go, Chase?" Skye asked curiously as the German Shepherd pup returned to the lookout. Chase huffed and plopped himself roughly down on the blue bean bag on the first floor, sighing as he answered the cockapoo.

"Oh, it was alright," he responded, shutting his eyes and laying his head down.

Skye looked intently at the downtrodden pup in front of her before patting him gently on the back. It still pained her deep inside that the shepherd did not choose her to be his mate, but she accepted the police pup was looking for some pup different. Even though Chase had different "interests" than the aerial pup first suspected, she still cared deeply about one of her best friends.

"Not good again then, huh," Skye countered with a hint of sadness, interpreting Chase's behavior versus his actual answer. Skye always could tell when Chase wasn't 100% truthful, though she didn't always know the reason.

The shepherd sighed deeply again before he slowly lifted his head and looked somberly at Skye. _"Why does love have to be so hard,"_ Chase thought to himself as he sulked silently. Eventually, he arose and shook himself off.

"He was nice, but we just didn't have _that_ connection," Chase replied, still slightly embarrassed to be sharing details about his personal life with Skye. _"Why couldn't I just be normal like everyone else?"_ Chase wondered. _"Don't think like that, Chase. You are normal. You are you…"_ he reminded himself. He closed his eyes and thought back to some months prior.

* * *

The pups were growing up. About a year ago, Ryder and Rocky designed awesome new rooms inside the lookout for each of them as they outgrew the personal space inside their pup houses. As they got older, they all started to look for a companion; someone special to spend time with and someone to love. All of the pups presumed one romantic pair was a given: a certain shepherd pup always acted very awkward around the team's aerial ace. And Skye shared with all of the other pups an unsatisfied crush on the team's police pup. Even Chase wasn't oblivious to Skye's desires. However, the reason for the awkwardness was soon discovered.

The pups were all cleaning the lookout after being called on an early morning mission. Zuma was tasked with vacuuming the bedrooms when he found some pictures in Chase's room. Usually, the shepherd was anal about keeping his room spotless; however, he failed to hide his secrets before they left that morning. Zuma's jaw dropped; he also had adult magazines in his room, but these were different. Snickering, he grabbed the pictures and showed them to Rocky, who blushed deeply when he saw them, then started giggling as Zuma whispered something in his ear. The two pups ran off to find Ryder, who was on the top floor of the lookout, keeping an eye on his pups during their chores.

Ryder looked shocked when the water rescue pup handed him the pictures. He thanked the two pups for coming to him and warned them not to tell anyone else. Ryder called Chase to the lookout, where he held the pictures in front of the police pup. These pictures showed male working dogs in provocative positions. Chase's normally stoic stance immediately changed; he cowered, his ears pinned back in embarrassment.

"Chase, are these yours?" the team's leader asked his pup, a concerned look on his face.

The shepherd pup opened one eye and nodded, whimpering, as his tail fell between his legs. "Are you ashamed of me, Ryder?" Chase asked worriedly. He silently prayed Ryder wouldn't be mad. Chase had heard stories of pups being abandoned due to their sexuality, and he feared the worst.

"Chase, I would never be ashamed of any of my pups," Ryder answered. "I will admit I'm shocked; I had no idea. But you can love whoever you love. I will support you, and all my pups, no matter what."

Chase regained his composure and looked his leader straight in the eye. Ryder's face softened into a smile and the pup's tail started to wag. Chase jumped and gave Ryder a quick lick on the face before standing back in front of Ryder. A more serious look appeared on Chase's face and he looked ready to ask Ryder a question.

"How will I tell the team?" Chase wondered aloud to Ryder. _"And how will Skye take it…"_ he thought to himself. The two of them spoke intently for the next couple minutes, trying to come up with a good plan. Chase was told that Rocky and Zuma knew about the pictures, as they brought them to the team leader. Eventually, Chase and Ryder called the rest of the team to the top of the lookout. Chase joined Ryder in front of the rest of the pups and came out to them. Rocky and Zuma smirked between each other, while Rubble had a confused look on his face. Marshall looked stunned. And Skye was heartbroken, bursting into silent tears as Chase gazed towards the ground.

The next few weeks were awkward around the lookout, with Skye avoiding interaction with Chase and the rest of the pups treating him differently. Eventually, though, the cockapoo relented and admitted to Chase her feelings, hoping to try to regain his friendship. She vowed to help him in any way possible, though she still had feelings for the shepherd pup.

* * *

Chase skulked back to his room and hopped on his bed. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. _"That's at least 6 dates now and still nothing…"_ he thought to himself sadly, tossing a tennis ball against the roof. In the months after Chase came out, Rocky confessed to the rest of the pups that he was bisexual. Chase and Rocky went on a few dates with each other before they decided they were not meant to be together. Yes, they did enjoy each other's company, but decided their friendship was more important than a romantic relationship.

Motivated to find some pup special, Chase joined multiple online dating websites. Being the front man in the PAW Patrol made him a popular match, but he still hadn't felt a spark on any of his dating escapades. He did enjoy the company, but still yearned to find that certain pup.

Date after date left the shepherd pup frustrated. He started to lose his confidence, which leaked into the rescue team on missions. Chase became distracted easily and needed to be constantly reminded to focus. Eventually, the police pup gave up his online dating apps and resigned himself to be alone for a long time.

As the other pups paired up, Chase felt more and more isolated. Zuma met a lifeguard pup from nearby Foggy Bottom; she was a yellow lab similar to himself. Rocky found himself visiting an environmental pup a few towns over; he was another mix breed who shared many interests with the recycling pup of the PAW Patrol. And Rubble even met a pit bull pup who was part of a design team in Adventure Bay. But Chase remained a single pup.

The good news, or so Chase thought, was he still had his best friend Marshall to keep him company. But the time they spent together seemed to be waning as well. Marshall was often seen staring at the shepherd pup from a distance ever since his "admission". He avoided Chase as often as possible, not wanting to get too close to the police pup outside of rescue missions. And he was known to run off to Jake's Mountain quite frequently, presumably courting a certain winter rescue pup. However, the two pups were rarely seen together; but rumors swirled amongst the pups.

Now that Chase had seemingly lost his best friend, as well as any hope to find a soul mate, he relegated himself to his room. He only vacated his abode for missions and meals; even the urging of his friends didn't seem to help. The other pups gathered to try to come up with any suggestions they could for their sodden police pup.

"How about that border collie in Mainland?" Skye asked the rest of the pups.

"No, he's way too flamboyant, dude," Zuma answered.

"Hmm, how about that Rottweiler downtown? I think he's a security guard at the local club that me and my boyfriend go to," Rocky suggested.

"I think he's already went on a date with him, and you all know how those ended," Rubble responded.

The pups continued to wrack their brains for any ideas, but struggled to come up with anything else. They all felt sorry for their shepherd friend but were fresh out of plans. As they were about to give up for the evening, Marshall ambled meekly into the lookout. The group of pups turned as the Dalmatian headed toward his room.

"Hey Mawshall, how's Evewest?" Zuma joked with a smirk on his face. The Dalmatian's face turned as red as his fire truck as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Wh wh what makes you think I was seeing Everest?" Marshall responded, stuttering with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, come on, dude," Zuma retorted, laughing.

"Yeah, we all know where you've been going," Rocky added with a wink.

"You…you're wrong," Marshall spat before running into his room, embarrassed.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," Rubble wondered aloud to the rest of the pups. "Why would he be embarrassed to be dating Everest? She's hot."

"Rubble!" Skye scolded the bulldog, hitting him on the shoulder.

"What? You guys agree with me, don't you?" Rubble asked the rest of the pups, who nodded in agreement.

"Boys…" Skye mumbled, rolling her eyes.

They continued to murmur quietly amongst themselves, sharing a few laughs, before Zuma came up with another idea for Chase.

"Hey, what if we help Chase cweate a new dating pwofile?" Zuma asked the rest of the pups. "Maybe he shouldn't mention the PAW Patrol and his name. That way other pups won't be intimidated by his rweputation."

All of the pups nodded in agreement and ran off to share their epiphany with Chase.

A few days later, Chase decided to take the other pups up on their idea. He posted a generic profile picture and screen name, _CK9_ , and filled out his personal information.

He scrolled through his matches, filtering out pups with no interest before landing on a new profile.

" _F-Dawg. Hmm, he likes skateboarding at night, singing, and hopes to make a difference in the world. Sounds interesting…"_ Chase thought to himself. The pup, like Chase, had a generic profile picture, but Chase decided to reach out. The next few days Chase felt a rush he hadn't felt in months; the conversations the two pups engaged in were invigorating. They shared a lot of similar interests and the connection was immediate. Chase was once again his peppy self, joining the rest of the pups for group activities. His focus and determination on missions was renewed and he was looking forward to meeting this new pup in real life.

As the two pups got to know each other better via their online conversations, they were finally ready for their first date. Chase asked Skye to help him prepare for this outing. Luckily for Chase, Skye was dating a member of the police force of Ironton and had finally gotten over her crush on Chase.

"Hold still, Chase!" Skye laughed as the shepherd pup couldn't control his excitement. The aerial pup was trying to tie Chase's bow tie for his date later that evening. The two pups planned a picnic on the beach; they would each bring their favorite foods and enjoy each other's company. They didn't plan anything fancy, but Chase wanted to wear a bow-tie to impress his new date. Skye fixed Chase's fur, spritzed him with some cologne, and sent him on his way. All of the pups wished him luck as he left except for Marshall, who was, once again, not present at the lookout.

Chase quickly worked his way to the beach, giddy with excitement yet slightly nervous. _"What if this is another failure…"_ he thought to himself as he approached the shore. When he got near the water, he peered carefully in both directions for the umbrella for which he was looking: a blue umbrella with white clouds. Finally, he located the umbrella, and his date, on the far side of the beach near the pier. Chase's heart started beating fast; _"should I turn back?"_ he thought to himself, before taking a deep breath. Eventually, he built the courage to ultimately meet his date. He slowly walked over towards the umbrella, breathing deeply to calm himself before introducing himself.

Thoughts ran through his mind as he worked his way through the maze of umbrellas. _"What if he doesn't like me. Is my bow tie crooked? Do I smell bad? What if he doesn't like the food I brought. Do I look fat…"_ Suddenly, his body went numb as he saw his date in front of him.

"M M Marshall?" Chase wondered aloud, extremely surprised to see his best friend under the umbrella.

"Ch Chase, what are you doing here?" Marshall stuttered, equally confused.

"Are you F-Dawg?" Chase asked quizzically, as Marshall nodded.

The pups stared at each other for what felt like hours. Eventually, Marshall approached the shepherd pup and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," Marshall replied, his own cheeks turning bright red.

Chase was still speechless, frozen in his place. His heart continued to race as his face turned red and warm.

The two pups eventually joined each other under the umbrella. They talked and caught up for the first time in months.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me," Chase asked Marshall.

"I was scared…" Marshall responded. "My parents disowned me for my sexuality. I thought the rest of the PAW Patrol would too."

Suddenly, Chase grabbed the Dalmatian pup in a tight embrace. He placed his lips on Marshall's and passionately kissed the fire pup. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they continued the kiss, breaking only for air.

"That. Was. Amazing." Chase panted.

"Yes, it was," Marshall answered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"This was all worth the wait. For the first time, I can honestly say I'm glad none of my other dates worked out. Marshy, you're my best friend. You've been my best friend for my whole life. I was blind before but today you opened my eyes. The pup for me was hidden in plain sight. Marshy, I love you. Will you be my mate?" Chase confessed his feelings to the Dalmatian pup.

Marshall was caught off guard.

" _Oh my god. Was that too soon? Was I too direct?"_ Chase wondered to himself, panicking slightly. Before he could apologize, though, Marshall tackled him and kissed him once more.

"Yes, Chasey. I love you too," Marshall responded as the pups passionately embraced, kissing each other again.

The best friends finished their picnic and walked back to the lookout, holding each other's paw. They gave each other a peck on the lips in front of the other pups before retreating to their rooms. A few hours later, the new mates joined the rest of the pups for dinner. They ate quickly, shooting flirting looks at each other as they finished their meal. As they left the kitchen, the pups heard one last thing before bed:

"Who's ready for dessert?"


	3. Memories

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all, here's number 3 in my Pup Romance 1-shot series. Thanks to SharpDragonKlaw for a recommendation. This idea came to me quickly, which made it easy to write. I hope you like it! It's slightly different than my other one-shots.**_

 _ **Please leave comments and reviews, and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, please PM me!**_

 _ **Thanks again and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chase carefully leaned back in his soft rocking chair and closed his eyes. He sighed and smiled to himself. His once brilliant brown fur was tinged with grey and white and the stiffness and aching in his joints was never quite relieved anymore, though he didn't mind. He opened his eyes and looked to his left; the dog sitting next to him stared eagerly into his gaze, waiting for more stories; more memories of the police pup's past glories in the PAW Patrol. The shepherd came here on a regular basis; it was a bittersweet place for Chase, leaving him both happy and somber each time he departed.

Sometimes, Chase would relive the successes of the vaunted rescue team's greatest missions, like when he stopped two of the most notorious art thieves from stealing the masterpieces from the Adventure Bay town hall. Or when he, his best friend Marshall, and crush Skye rescued six children from a burning high-rise building, before capturing the arsonists who lit the skyscraper ablaze. Or even when the entire team saved the wildlife of the serene forest from certain disaster after two punk teenagers disposed of smoldering cigarette butts while hiding their habit from their parents.

Other times, Chase would share stories about his family and his life after the PAW Patrol. When the team members grew old enough to move out on their own, they worked to identify replacements for the PAW Patrol of Adventure Bay. Chase worked closely with the other pups to interview and hand-select their proteges. After intense testing, interrogation, and physical exertion, each member appointed a new pup to take their place in the team. Ryder held a ceremony for the retiring teammates and sent them off with much fanfare. They all kept in touch, visiting each other at least once per year and meeting in Adventure Bay to celebrate their past successes.

But Chase knew the story he would share today. He smiled sadly again and looked to the dog next to him. He placed his paw on top of the other's and began his tale.

* * *

It was a chilly fall afternoon. The PAW Patrol was finishing a mission. A couple of hikers wandered off the trail in the deep woods and were separated from their group. Ryder received a call from the park rangers asking for assistance locating the missing people. Chase was tasked with locating the hikers using his spy gear, while Marshall would assist Chase before giving the hikers a check-up after they were located. The rest of the pups would hang back, ready to join if their skillset was needed.

The mission was routine from the start; Chase easily located the missing crew after a short search. He and Ryder lowered the shepherd's winch line to help pull the hikers up a small canyon they stumbled down. The pair were able to safely aid two of the three hikers and were working on the third when trouble struck. The last hiker grabbed Chase and pulled him into the canyon in a state of panic; Ryder worked fervently to free the final hiker before he focused on Chase. The poor police pup was dazed and injured, his paw sprained and his head was ringing, having banged it against a sharp rock as he fell. Dizzy, bleeding, and unable to focus, the shepherd pup wandered perilously close to the edge of the larger canyon. Ryder called Skye on his pup pad and directed the aerial rescue ace to hurry, hoping she'd be able to help save her own teammate.

Skye rushed to the forest, not realizing the severity of the mission ahead of her. By this time Marshall had examined the fallen hikers, giving them a clean bill of health. He focused his attention on keeping them near, but still kept an eye on his best friend, praying Skye would arrive soon. Minutes passed, until finally the sound of chopper blades was heard above the thick canopy of trees. Skye recognized the bright red of Marshall's fire truck and swooped downward, careful to avoid the towering pines around her. She pup-tagged Ryder, getting final instructions from him.

"Skye, lower your harness and let me strap in. Then, carefully fly over the canyon and I'll grab Chase," Ryder ordered the cockapoo.

" _Wait, Chase is in trouble…"_ Skye thought to herself, feeling her heart rate quicken. She shook her head and refocused, _"We've never lost a pup before, and we will not today…"_ she said silently to herself as she rapidly lowered the harness to Ryder.

Chase was still delirious and unaware of his surroundings. He stumbled closer to the edge, his paws slipping on the crumbling gravel. Unexpectedly, he lost his balance completely and plunged over the edge.

"Chase!" Ryder exclaimed exasperatedly. Skye swooped him over the canyon and lowered him down, hoping Chase somehow survived his fall. She was too worried to look; her crush may be hurt badly. _"I never got to tell him how I feel…"_ she whimpered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Lower, Skye! His collar is caught on a branch! We need to hurry!" Ryder yelled, struggling to grab his police pup. Skye finally peered down and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chase hanging by his collar, unconscious, and stuck to a branch that was beginning to break. Skye flew lower, swinging Ryder towards the shepherd. Suddenly, a loud crack echoed through the canyon as the branch snapped, sending Chase falling towards the rocky ground below. Skye gasped and screamed, closing her eyes as she was sure Chase was plunging to certain death.

Then, she felt her copter jerk. Skye opened her eyes slowly and peered down. She exhaled in relief when she saw the shepherd pup safely in the arms of the team leader. Ryder instructed Skye to fly them back to the top of the hill. She obliged, but her mind was in a fog. Ryder unclipped his harness and rushed Chase over to Marshall's ambulance. Skye gently landed her helicopter. She jumped out and scurried over to the rest of her team. She felt relief as she saw Chase's eyes slowly blink open; the overwhelming emotion overtook her as she burst into tears.

Ryder and Marshall guided the missing hikers back to base camp, while Skye flew home. The rest of the pups were waiting for her as she arrived; she filled them in on the mission, tearing up as she relived the near-disaster. A few minutes later, the three other members made it home. Ryder was towing Chase's police cruiser and Chase rode in the back of Marshall's ambulance. Marshall carefully helped the shepherd out of the vehicle and into the lookout. The rest of the pups followed, eager to help their injured friend. As night began to fall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble made their way to their pup houses, ready for bed.

Skye approached Marshall, who was still tending to his best friend. The Dalmatian let out a tired yawn, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Marshall, you should go to sleep. I'll take care of Chase tonight," Skye offered, her voice soft and gentle.

Marshall smiled and thanked Skye, before stumbling tiredly to his pup house for the night. Skye snuggled into the sleeping shepherd pup, smiling as exhaustion overtook her little body.

As the sun rose over the lookout, Chase blinked his eyes open and yawned, his head pounding. He looked down at the sleeping cockapoo next to him, confused, though oddly comforted.

" _What happened…"_ he thought to himself as Skye stirred next to him. He began to recall the events of the previous day, his breathing hastening as the pain in his head increased. Skye sensed the police pup was awake. She blinked her eyes open, slowly lifting her head and stared into the eyes of the shepherd pup.

"Chase, you're awake," Skye said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Chase laid his head back down before he answered, "Skye, my head is killing me." He tried standing up but fell over as pain shot through his paw. He whimpered in discomfort.

"Don't stand up, Chase," Skye soothed, "I'll go get you some carprofen." Skye scurried over to the medical room and grabbed Chase some pain relief. She hurried back and handed him the chewables. Chase smiled meekly and took the medicine. A short time later, the pain began to subside. Chase sat up and moved closer to the aerial pup next to him. He nuzzled her in thanks, sending a chill down her spine. They laid together for a few minutes in silence. Chase's heart rate began to quicken. Skye felt it and looked up at the shepherd pup with a worried look on her face.

"Chase, are you OK?" she asked, her voice soft with concern.

Chase looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

"Skye," Chase started, "you saved my life yesterday." He placed a paw over Skye's back and pulled her in closer.

"I've held this in so long, but now realize life is too short to have regrets," he continued, his pulse speeding up once again. "Skye, I think I like you…like, really like you…" he stuttered, finally admitting his feelings for the team's aerial pup.

Skye stared into Chase's eyes, her face full of surprise. Chase looked down, embarrassed, and began to chastise himself.

"Stupid me, that's all too soon. Sorry, Skye, I'm just a big dummy…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the cockapoo pup pulled him into a kiss, her lips pressed firmly up against his own. They held the kiss for minutes until both needed air. Panting, Chase looked over at Skye with disbelief and adoration.

Skye once again looked up at the shepherd and smiled. "You have no idea how long I waited for that," she shared, placing her paw on top of Chase's. "You're my big dummy," she smirked.

"I love you, Skye," Chase said quietly, yawning.

"I love you too, Chase," Skye answered, laying her head on the pillow.

Chase curled up around Skye and placed his head on her back, holding her paws in his good paw. The pair slept for hours, oblivious to the other pups walking in and snickering at them. Ryder came downstairs and shushed the other pups, smiling as he herded them out of the living room. Skye opened one of her eyes and smiled; even though it took a near-death experience for Chase to confess his love, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Chase finished his story and smiled, looking over at the dog in the bed next to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured his wedding day, the birth of his pups, his retirement from the police force, and the great times he had with his mate and family. He glanced at the dresser and the pictures in a row; there was one with all the members of the PAW Patrol, there was one at his wedding, and there was a family picture with his three pups. Once again, he turned his eyes towards the dog the bed next to him. He reached over and grabbed her paw and squeezed it.

"Did you like that story?" he asked her somberly, though still had a smile on his face.

The graying cockapoo looked at him and smiled herself. "That was a good story. I hope those two pups are still together."

"They are," he answered quietly.

Chase's smile turned into a slight frown. He sighed. _"She still doesn't remember anything…"_ he thought to himself sadly. He slowly arose from his rocking chair and stretched his sore joints. He sauntered over to the door and looked sadly back at his mate in the nursing home bed. Tears filled his eyes as he once again accepted Alzheimer's disease had taken the pup he loved with all his heart. For months Skye failed to recognize him as he visited her each and every day. He held a glimmer of hope the stories and memories would trigger something deep in her mind. But it was no use. He pushed open the door and said his goodbye, promising to return tomorrow. As he strolled out the door, he stopped as he heard Skye speak.

"Love you! You're my big dummy…Chase is on the case!"

Chase spun around and looked into her eyes. "What did you say?" he asked her, stunned by what he just caught.

"Hmm? Nothing," Skye answered, smiling blankly at Chase. "Who are you?"

Chase blinked, tears once again filling his eyes. He wished Skye goodbye and turned around, walking out of the room.

" _That single moment of clarity is worth every single minute I've spent by her side these last few months…"_ Chase thought to himself, smiling. He didn't know how much longer he'd have Skye by his side. And even though she wasn't really there, moments like that remind Chase his love is still strong.


	4. Mischief Managed

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all! Sorry it's been a while since I posted. Let's just say I've been extremely busy. Hopefully things are slowing down, but you never know. I know I haven't updated Of Flames and Fury for a while, so that's my next task. Hopefully I'll have something on that one very soon. Thanks for your patience there.  
**_

 _ **I've enjoyed reading all of the good fics from other writers here lately, filtering through the junk and ignoring it. Thanks to those who are sticking through the troubles and continuing to post great content. Hopefully you enjoy this one.**_

 _ **The base idea for this one came from GBThundaII. I tweaked their storyline slightly, but thanks for the help!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this one! It's a little longer, as I've left you without chapters for a little bit.**_

 _ **Until next time, enjoy Mischief Managed**_

* * *

"Ryder, sir, I've had enough," Chase huffed exasperatedly to the team leader as he plopped himself on the soft bench. The shepherd pup was tasked with another mission in Barkingburg that had just ended, and he was once again fed up with the antics of the Princess' pup. "When will she ever leave well enough alone?"

Ryder knelt down and pat his shepherd pup softly on the head. They had just entered the AIR Patroller and were on their way home from the palace. Chase sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted; his tired mind wandered back to the events of the past couple days.

* * *

Chase was called into action to guard the precious Ruby of Barkingburg, an ancient gem passed down through many generations of royalty. The princess was to be gifted ownership of the ruby on her birthday in front of a large crowd of onlookers, and Chase was present to prevent any mischief.

The first few days went by without much trouble; Sweetie was on her best behavior, hanging with the Princess and other members of Barkingburg royalty during side parties and events. Chase had very little to do and actually could enjoy himself for a few days. The only trouble he ran into was some teasing and petty tricks from Sweetie. The people of Barkingburg took a liking to the police pup, and Chase enjoyed the attention. However, the calm would not last.

On the day of the Ruby ceremony, Chase prepared himself in his Mission Paw tuxedo, partly for the occasion and partly for the protection of the gem. The princess was nervous and was hoping for no issues. Sweetie, though, had other ideas. She managed to slip away and cause a commotion near the back of the great hall. The Earl of Barkingburg and the Princess dashed to the back of the room to see what the matter was; Sweetie, meanwhile, snuck up to the platform and tried to grab the ruby using the claw arm in her black pup pack. This time, though, Chase was ready. He managed to trap the white pup in his net and apprehend her before she could steal the gem. She glared at Chase as the Princess placed her in her dog house prison, sneering, "Why do you always have to ruin the fun? You're so boring."

* * *

Chase blinked open his eyes. He looked up, then laid his head down once again on the soft benches in the Air Patroller and sighed. He'd finally grown tired of Sweetie's tricks and trouble. From getting trapped in an underground dungeon to chasing the princess' pup across the land to recover the stolen throne, Chase was weary of Barkingburg and its residents. Even in the down time, Sweetie never showed any interest in talking to the shepherd pup, always retreating to her room in the castle. Chase would try to engage her in conversation, but she would turn and ignore him with a huff.

"Ryder, sir," Chase addressed the PAW Patrol's leader. "I think I'm done here. I never want to return to Barkingburg. I'm tired of all the craziness. It puts me out of commission for rescues in Adventure Bay. And I'm always lonely there."

Ryder looked at his pup quizzically. Chase was never one to abandon a mission. In fact, he would work himself to the brink of exhaustion before asking to sit out.

"Chase, are you sure?" Ryder asked the shepherd pup, concerned. Chase looked at the ground and then back up at his leader with sadness and fatigue showing on his face.

"Yes, sir, Ryder, sir," Chase answered solemnly. "I know when I took the PAW Patrol oath upon graduation from the pup academy, I promised to fulfill all my duties to the best of my abilities whenever called on. But I can't do this anymore. I need a break."

Ryder stood up from his seat at the front of the plane and walked to the back, sitting down next to his pup. Chase laid his head on Ryder's lap and closed his eyes, hiding a tear as it fell from his eye. Ryder couldn't help but feel sorry for his number one pup. The princess did task him with many grueling nights. Whenever she needed help, she always called on Chase. He may be her favorite pup, but she did little to show her appreciation for the shepherd's assistance.

"I tell you what, Chase," Ryder spoke softly. "The next time the Princess needs help, we'll figure something else out."

Chase looked up at Ryder as his tail began to wag slowly. He licked Ryder on the face before laying back down to complete the journey home.

* * *

After a good couple day's rest, Chase and the rest of the pups were enjoying some play time in the front yard of the lookout. The PAW Patrol was not needed on rescues for the past few days, allowing the pups some valuable R&R. Chase was refreshed and rejuvenated and was lazily lounging on the hill under the warm Adventure Bay sun. He was hoping again for no missions that day. Marshall and Rocky were finishing a game of tug-of-war, while Zuma and Skye were practicing backflips on the trampoline. They were having a great time until they heard Ryder call to them through their pup tags.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!"

The pups dashed back to the headquarters and into the elevator, where they were all spilled by Marshall as he crashed into them.

"Dog pile!" he called out, causing every pup to laugh. The elevator ascended rapidly towards the control room high atop the lookout. The team jumped out, with Chase leading the way, though they were not dressed in mission gear. They lined up in attention and the shepherd pup addressed the leader with his usual phrase with a foot stomp for emphasis:

"PAW Patrol, Ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

All of the pups looked on intently, waiting for Ryder's instructions.

"Pups, the Princess of Barkingburg has called upon us for some assistance," Ryder started. Chase closed his eyes and sighed, both relieved he wouldn't be called on this mission and ashamed he wouldn't be upholding his duties. He opened his eyes and glanced up as Ryder continued.

"The castle of Barkingburg will be celebrating its 500th anniversary this week. Numerous artifacts and relics from the royal family will be on display for all of the citizens of Barkingburg and visitors to see. The princess requested one of our pups come to help guard the relics and also greet the visitors to the castle."

All of the pups looked over at Chase, thinking he'd be called for the mission. Chase smiled nervously, pawing the floor in front of him.

"For this special mission, I need," Ryder said, looking down at his pup pad and swiping the screen until he came upon the pup he wanted. "Marshall!"

The Dalmatian pup looked up at Ryder with a confused and worried look on his face. The rest of the pups glanced back and forth, confused as to why Marshall was called for the mission.

"Me?" Marshall asked, perplexed.

"Yes, Marshall, I need you to pack your things and get ready for a journey to Barkingburg. I'll explain more on the Air Patroller," Ryder answered.

"But, but, but, but, but, but…" Marshall stammered, unable to find words.

"Marshall, the city of Barkingburg needs you," Ryder assured his pup.

"But, but, but…why not Chase?" Marshall wondered aloud.

Ryder looked over at Chase, who nodded, giving him permission to explain to the rest of the pups. "Marshall, Chase requested a break from missions in Barkingburg. He's been overworked and needs time to recuperate. I trust you and know you will do great," Ryder clarified to his team.

Marshall gulped, but then stood up straight and addressed his leader, "I'll do my best! I'm fired up!"

"Great!" Ryder answered. "I'll meet you in the PAW Patroller in an hour. Go get your stuff ready. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

The pups all exited the control room. As they got to the bottom of the elevator, Chase followed Marshall to his pup house to help him prepare for his trip to Barkingburg.

"Marshall, do you think you're ready to do this?" Chase asked his best friend.

Marshall sighed and looked at Chase seriously. "I don't know, Chase," Marshall started. "I've never been tasked with such an important mission before."

Chase patted his buddy on the back and reassured him. "You'll do great, Marshall," he said. "But I will warn you about that mischievous Sweetie. Make sure you always watch your back."

Marshall looked at Chase with worry in his eyes. "Don't fret, Marshall," Chase said. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle everything. Just don't expect the princess to talk to you much. She never paid much attention to me, even though I'm her favorite pup."

Marshall and Chase continued to pack for the fire pup's trip to Barkingburg. Marshall threw in his favorite teddy, some snacks, and his EMT gear just in case. As soon as they finished, Marshall heard Ryder's voice through his pup tag.

"Marshall, I'm ready for you in the Air Patroller," Ryder called out to him.

"Good luck, buddy," Chase wished Marshall as he ambled over to the air plane.

"Thanks, Chase," Marshall answered. They paw bumped before Marshall tripped over his suitcase and flipped into the plane.

"Heh, some things never change," Chase whispered quietly to himself. Marshall waved farewell to Chase and the rest of the pups as the door to the Air Patroller slowly closed.

* * *

A few hours into the long flight to Barkingburg, Marshall was stirred from his nap to a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Marshall, wake up," Ryder calmly spoke to his Dalmatian pup. They were still a couple hours from landing, but Ryder needed to brief Marshall on the mission ahead.

"Alright, Marshall," Ryder began, "your duties are twofold. First, you will keep an eye on the artifacts and historical items on display in the Castle of Barkingburg. Those items are quite valuable and irreplaceable; someone may be out to steal them."

" _Or some pup…"_ Marshall thought to himself.

"Second, you are an ambassador for the PAW Patrol. We have quite a following around the world, so I'm sure you will garner a lot of attention," Ryder continued. "Feel free to interact with the guests, but don't forget about your main duty."

Marshall perked up at the mention of interaction with the townsfolk. Yes, he was sometimes a clumsy pup, but he loved attention from anyone and everyone.

"Yes sir, Ryder. I'll do my best!" Marshall exclaimed excitedly.

"Great! Now, we'll be arriving in a few hours. You can rest for a while longer if you'd like," Ryder responded to his Dalmatian pup. Marshall looked over at Ryder. He was too nervous and excited to sleep anymore; the biggest mission of his career was ahead of him. The rest of the flight went very smoothly. Robodog set the Air Patroller gently on it's landing pad in the River Canide that runs through Barkingburg. The Air Patroller descended to it's parking spot beneath the city streets. As the door slowly opened, Marshall and Ryder walked down the exit ramp into Mission PAW headquarters.

Marshall quickly changed into his new Mission Paw tuxedo; it was mostly black with a red vest and bowtie; the fire pup admired himself in the glass door of the headquarters before joining Ryder on the floor of the control room.

"Alright, Marshall," Ryder began, "Wow, that tuxedo looks great! Anyways, we'll be making our way to the castle in a few minutes. You're bow tie has a secret camera that will record anything that happens during the next few days. Once we meet with the Princess, Robodog and myself will be on our way back to Adventure Bay."

Marshall gulped, his nerves kicking in even more.

"Are you ready, pup?" Ryder asked calmly, petting Marshall on the head.

"I think so," Marshall answered timidly.

"Marshall, I know you'll do great. That's why I chose you," Ryder replied, working hard to ease Marshall's apprehension.

"Thanks, Ryder," Marshall said. "I'm ready now."

The pair made their way through the growing crowds to the Castle of Barkingburg. Inside, the displays were being finalized. Ryder and Marshall found the Earl, who called them over.

"Ryder, Marshall! Welcome!" the Earl exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you, your Earlness," Ryder responded. "Marshall is reporting for duty!"

Marshall gulped again, nerves once again coursing through his spotted body. The Earl knelt down and pat Marshall on the head. He was about to say something when he heard someone call from down the hall.

"Hello, Ryder!" the princess called, scurrying over towards the group. "Hello, Ch…wait, that's not Chase."

"Hello, Princess," Ryder answered. "Chase needed a break, so Marshall here is ready to help."

"Oh, well, hello, Marshall," the princess responded without much enthusiasm.

"Hi Princess," Marshall said excitedly, his tail beginning to wag. "I'm ready for duty!"

"Very well," she replied with a sigh. "Earl, take Marshall and get him prepared for the events of the week." The princess turned away and left without any more words.

" _That was strange…"_ the fire pup thought to himself. He said his goodbyes to Ryder and followed the Earl to get ready. Little did he know; the princess' pup Sweetie was watching him from behind a display.

"Look, Busbee! A different pup this time! We must have scared off that Chase. I was getting tired of him anyways!" Sweetie quietly said to her mechanized chew toy. _"And look at him…"_ she thought to herself. She quickly scurried away as some citizens of Barkingburg approached the display.

* * *

The first day in Barkingburg was uneventful for Marshall. He met some of the citizens, took pictures with young kids who were big fans of the PAW Patrol, and genuinely enjoyed himself. He made sure to keep an eye on Sweetie, who seemed to be plotting something. He noticed her staring at him numerous times throughout the day, seemingly focused solely on the Dalmatian pup. Small movements and noises startled her from her trance, though Marshall was concerned about her motives. As the day turned to evening, Marshall found himself inside the dining hall with the Earl, the Princess, and Sweetie.

"Did you have a good day, Marshall?" the earl asked the Dalmatian pup.

"Yes, Mr. Earl, sir, it was a great day!" Marshall exclaimed excitedly. He looked over at the princess, who was unenthusiastically eating her food. Sweetie, on the other hand, smiled over at Marshall before turning away and laughing to herself.

" _I wonder what she's planning?"_ Marshall thought to himself. The meal continued with little chatter, before everyone headed off to bed.

"Come on, Sweetie," the princess called to her pup. "Bed time."

Sweetie jumped off her chair and snickered as she brushed past Marshall. The fire pup must have looked extremely confused, as the Earl asked him if everything was alright.

"Yes, your Earlness," Marshall answered, before he too made his way to his temporary sleeping quarters.

* * *

The next morning, Marshall dressed himself and prepared for his second day in Barkingburg. He slipped into his freshly pressed tuxedo, _"the castle must have magic laundry persons…"_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. The Dalmatian trotted down the stairs and entered the great hall, where citizens were just beginning to trickle in that morning.

As the day progressed, Marshall found himself settling into his temporary role. _"I can't believe Chase thinks this is so bad…"_ he thought. But suddenly, his daydream was broken by the loud sound of an alarm across the room. Marshall dashed to the display and came upon a broken case. He looked over and saw a white pup dashing out of the room. _"Look at her…"_ he thought to himself, shaking his head to regain his composure. He noticed a few coins missing from the display, but not much else. The Earl rushed over towards Marshall and bent over, hands on his knees and huffing and puffing.

"Marshall…did you see…who it was?" the Earl asked between deep breaths.

"Earl, I saw Sweetie run that way right after it happened," Marshall informed the Earl. The Earl looked into the case and realized only a few non-valuable coins were missing.

"The good news is the only coins missing are basic ones, only on display as a tribute to past leaders of Barkingburg," the Earl told Marshall.

Marshall nodded before replying, "I'm going to take a quick look down that hallway. I'll be right back." He dashed down the hall, sniffing the air for any scent of the perpetrator. From behind a painting, Sweeting watched the fire pup work. She watched as he analyzed the scene, trying his best to catch any whiff of the pup. He became slightly frustrated when he couldn't find anything, and Sweetie had to suppress a giggle. She stared after him as he ambled out of the room.

"Sorry, your Earlness, but I didn't find anything," Marshall told the Earl sadly.

"That's OK, Marshall," he replied. "We'll figure it out." The rest of the day went smoothly, though Marshall kept an eye out for the white terrier pup. _"I know it was her…"_ he continued to think to himself.

That night at dinner, Marshall watched Sweetie's every move. She was much more reserved this night, not giggling or staring like the night before. Marshall, however, was fixated on the princess' pup.

"What's the matter, Marshall?" the princess asked, showing slight concern for the Dalmatian.

"Huh, oh, nothing," Marshall replied, his trance having been broken. _"Wow…"_ he thought to himself. Pretty soon, they all excused themselves from the table and made their way to their sleeping quarters. Marshall and Sweetie shared a glance between each other and their gazes met. Sweetie broke into a sinister-looking smile and turned away, giggling. Marshall blushed, confused by Sweetie's antics.

"See you tomorrow, Marshall," Sweetie taunted, flipping her hair as she turned, before leaving the mess hall.

* * *

Marshall yawned and stretched, ready for his final day of duty in Barkingburg. He hopped out of bed and dressed himself in his tuxedo. Today was a special day in the castle; the Princess would be meeting the people of Barkingburg to celebrate the quincentennial and would be commemorating the event with a surprise. Marshall would be guarding the stage and watching out for any mischief. He was given special sunglasses designed by Ryder specifically for Mission PAW that were both heat detection glasses and night vision glasses. He took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, liking the look of the sunglasses along with his spots and tuxedo.

" _Hey handsome…heh, I do look pretty good…"_ he joked to himself. He checked once more to make sure everything was perfect before he left his room to head downstairs. He concentrated hard to make sure he didn't trip, but instead ran into the Earl near the bottom of the steps.

"Good morning, your Earlness," Marshall greeted the Earl with a smile, though that quickly faded when he saw the frantic look on the Earl's face. "What's wrong?"

The Earl glanced up the stairs. "The Princess' tiara is missing," the Earl responded. "She's supposed to wear it for the big event today. If we don't find it, the ceremony will be ruined!"

Marshall gasped; up until now his stay in Barkingburg had been pretty simple. "Who do you think took it?" Marshall asked the Earl, though he already had a sneaking suspicion.

The Earl sighed. "We don't know, Marshall," he answered. "It was locked in one of the display cases in the great hall, though the alarm was deactivated."

"Do you have any video footage?" the fire pup wondered.

The Earl chuckled. "In this old castle, of course not."

"Damn," Marshall uttered. "Oops, sorry your Earlness."

"It's OK pup. We're all frustrated."

Marshall was about to respond when the Princess came rushing into the hallway.

"Earl, Marshall, have you seen Sweetie?" the Princess asked worriedly.

The Earl and the Dalmatian glanced at each other, coming to the same conclusion. The princess looked at the two, confused.

"What's the matter, both of you?" she asked.

"Your highness, the tiara we planned for you to wear at the ceremony this afternoon is missing, too," the Earl replied.

"Oh no! Do you think the same person who took my tiara also took my precious pooch?" the Princess cried. "I think I might faint."

The earl and Marshall rushed to her side. "Don't worry, Princess! I will find your tiara and your pup," Marshall said bravely.

"Oh, I hope you do. Otherwise, I may never smile again," the princess responded melodramatically.

" _Such a diva…"_ the fire pup thought to himself.

"Hurry back, Marshall, we need you in place for the ceremony," the Earl curtly reminded the Dally. Marshall scurried off up the north tower of the castle. Using the heat detection function, he was looking for any unusual objects. Unbeknownst to the fire pup, Sweetie was watching him from a secret hole in the wall.

"Look at him work, Busbee," she whispered to her chew toy. _"And pretty soon he'll be successful on this mission…"_

Marshall quickly worked his way up the winding staircase and out the door of the castle's high north lookout. He glanced around, looking for anything out of place. Suddenly, a glint of shiny metal caught his eye. _"Aha!"_ he thought to himself as he dashed over to the object. He silently fist pumped when he realized it was the Princess' tiara for the ceremony. He grabbed it gently in his mouth and took off down the stairs, searching for the Earl and the princess.

"Marshall, splendid! You found the tiara!" the Earl excitedly exclaimed.

"But not my pup…" the princess huffed sadly.

"Sorry, Princess. I'm sure we'll find her soon," Marshall answered.

"No time to waste. We need to prepare for the ceremony!" the Earl said, rushing Marshall and the princess off to the great hall.

The ceremony went off without a hitch; though the princess was sad her pup was missing it, she was able to put on a smiling face and entertain the horde of onlookers. As the citizens filed out of the great hall, another alarm sounded from across the room. Marshall turned and caught a glimpse of white fur rushing down a hallway. He dashed through the great hall, weaving through confused citizens, trying his best to catch up to the elusive pup. He could see her in front of him, trying her best to lose the chasing fire pup and anyone else tailing her. Suddenly, she changed directions and disappeared into a doorway. Marshall screeched to a halt and looked through the opening. He smiled when he saw that Sweetie had made a poor decision.

"Looks like you're stuck now, Sweetie," Marshall taunted the white terrier. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw her blush, though he attributed it to the effects of the chase.

"Drat, you caught me," Sweetie pined sarcastically.

Marshall slowly approached the terrier pup. He took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes. "Why are you doing this, Sweetie?" he asked genuinely.

"Doing what?" the terrier responded.

Marshall walked closer to Sweetie. "Why are you always causing mischief?" He stopped right next to the white pup, never breaking eye contact with her. Sweetie stood up and stepped even closer to the fire pup. Marshall could feel his cheeks turning warm, nervous in the presence of the princess' pup. He blinked a couple times, still not daring to break his glare. Sweetie looked him square in the eyes. Marshall swore he saw a small smile at the corner of her mouth. He blinked once, only for a second, and suddenly felt Sweetie's lips pressed against his own.

Shocked, it took him a moment to realize what was happening, but then he relaxed, grabbing Sweetie and pulling her closer, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, neither one wanting to let go. But eventually they needed air. They backed away, both gasping for oxygen. Marshall looked deep into Sweetie's eyes and smiled.

"Did you really think I'd make all of those silly mistakes?" Sweetie asked Marshall. He stopped and thought for a moment, _"I guess she did make it easy on me…"_

"I wanted to watch you work," Sweetie continued. "You're sleek and sculpted body was irresistible in that tuxedo. I just needed to get you alone, and the crowds weren't helping."

Marshall smiled, his cheeks turning as red as his fire truck. "But why me?" Marshall asked. "You could have had Chase."

"Phht, that pup?" Sweetie chuckled. "He's too uptight, always serious, and never has fun. I thought you were going to be the same and I was going to put you through the ringer. But when I realized you were different, I fell, quickly."

Marshall smiled again. "I guess I felt something, too," Marshall replied. "Chase warned me about you, but he was wrong. You're a special pup. Funny, daring, and extremely smart. But, I need to make sure I'm right."

Sweetie looked at him, confused. "How?"

Marshall smiled. "Like this." He pulled her in again, pressing his lips against hers. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth and neither one dared to end the embrace. The Earl and the princess finally made it to the room and gasped when they saw the two pups. They quietly exited the room, and the Princess made a quick call to Ryder.

"Hello, Ryder here," the PAW Patrol team leader answered.

"Hello, Ryder. I think Marshall may have to stay here a little while longer," the princess said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Ryder replied. The Princess turned around and walked back towards the room and showed Ryder the two pups, still locked in warm embrace.

"Ah, I see," Ryder smiled. "Mischief always manages to find itself in Barkingburg."

The princess snorted, unable to contain her laughter any longer. The two pups were startled from their kiss and looked at the princess, embarrassed.

"Umm…" Sweetie stammered.

"Heh," Marshall meekly uttered.

"This is the best day ever!" the princess exclaimed. "Marshall, you can stay as long as you want."

Marshall looked over at the princess, then back at Sweetie and smiled. "I'm fired up!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that one! It was fun to write. Be on the lookout for updates to Of Flames and Fury, and possibly another short story on my one-shot page.**_

 _ **To those of you who made it this far - thank you. Please keep up the readership of mine and the other dedicated authors on this fandom. There are great stories if you filter through all the junk. It's frustrating, but it's those great authors out there who keep me motivated and coming back.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Zomatic-**_


	5. Winter Wonderland

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been incredibly busy. I've also run into a bit of writer's block on Of Flames and Fury, but have some of the next couple chapters done. Not full chapters but part of a couple of them. Thanks for your patience there.**_

 _ **I have the start of a few new stories brainstormed, so be on the lookout for new original content soon!**_

 _ **But, to tide you all over for now, and hopefully for a much shorter time period, here's #5 in my PAWSome Love one-shot collection. Again, please let me know what you think and any feedback is welcome via PM, or suggestions as well.**_

 _ **Enjoy! I enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it!**_

 _ **-Zomatic-**_

* * *

Winter: the season of love. The cold weather had embraced Adventure Bay. Gone were the tourists of summer and fall, and in their place were the first misshapen snowmen of early-season snowfall. The quaint shops throughout town were decorated with the first signs of Christmas; pine trees dotted the windows and glitter and tinsel glinted in the bright winter sunlight.

The efflux of visitors brought a welcome lull in rescues for the pups of the PAW Patrol; they still had their share of a few snow mishaps, including minor spinouts and vehicles stuck in the snow, as well as some skaters injured from minor falls on the ice. But those were simple for the team. The pups were surely enjoying the breather.

As November turned into December, the pups circled a certain date on the calendar: December 15th. It was something they'd been looking forward to for months. To the unknowing mind, it was just an ordinary day. However, Mayor Goodway was hosting Adventure Bay's first annual Winter Talent Show, and to try something new, the pups were competing as individuals.

They all enjoyed the previous successes of winning along side one another, but they longed for a new challenge. Ryder begged the pups to reconsider, but their competitive nature was already showing. No pup shared what he or she was going to do for the talent show and they all trained hard in secret.

The lull in rescues gave the pups a lot of time to spend with each other, leading to much friendly banter between them when it came to the talent show.

A week before the competition, the pups were all stirred from their slumber by Chase.

"Time to get up, pups! We need to clean up the yard and pup houses, it snowed a lot last night," the shepherd pup called through his megaphone.

The rest of the team groggily stumbled out of their warm houses into the snow, chilled instantly by the cold blanket covering the entirety of Adventure Bay. They rushed into the lookout and grabbed their hats and winter coats before joining Chase to shovel the snow. They quickly cleaned up the lookout driveway and their pup houses before scurrying back inside for breakfast and hot milk.

Ryder looked on as he placed the food and milk dishes in front of his pups, who were more than eager to warm up with the food in front of them. He chuckled to himself at the rapidity that his pups downed their provisions.

"Shoveling made you hungry, huh pups?" Ryder asked jokingly.

All he received in response was mumbles and "mmhmm's" from his pups. He laughed again; it always warmed his heart to see his pups enjoying themselves, especially when there were few rescues. The team deserved their break, and Ryder would do anything to make sure they get their rest. He walked out of the room, stealing one more glance at his pups, smiling.

"So, are you pups all ready for the talent show?" Chase asked the rest of the pups, finishing his warm milk before the rest. The others looked up from their dishes and smirked, not allowing Chase to gloat.

"Weady to win, dude," Zuma boasted, eliciting a laugh from Chase.

"In your dreams, Water boy," Marshall answered, grinning.

"That's right," Skye responded, "Cause I'm winning."

"Rubble will be winning, on the double," the bulldog followed.

Chase laughed again, "Do you always have to say your catchphrase, Rubble? Or are you too nervous that you're going to lose." The pups all laughed.

Chase glanced over at the one pup who hadn't spoken. "What about you, Rocky?" Chase asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Aren't you going to join in?"

Rocky looked up from his bowl nervously. He looked around at the other pups before opening his mouth to talk. "I'll be ready," Rocky answered weakly.

"You better bring your A-game, dude," Zuma smirked, causing Rocky to blush and shy away.

"Oh, sowwy, Wocky," Zuma continued. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

With that, the pups ran off to continue to practice, with only days left until the big show. Chase and Skye left together, and Marshall scurried off to Jake's mountain.

Rocky looked on with a hint of sadness; as the pups got older they were pairing off. Chase and Skye were the first to become mates, followed quickly by Marshall and Everest. Rocky just sighed; he longed for a mate of his own but didn't know how to go about it. He had feelings for some pup but didn't know if they would be reciprocated. He struggled with it, but suddenly, he got an idea and rushed off to Katie's parlor. Katie had been helping the eco pup prepare for the talent show, and Rocky wanted to run an idea past her.

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing, Rocky!" Katie exclaimed. She had been helping the eco pup practice his routine for the past couple weeks and was skeptical of Rocky's change of plans. However, Rocky quelled her fears with one rehearsal.

Rocky beamed, his face turning slightly red. He pawed the ground as he answered: "thanks, Katie, do you really think so?"

Katie knelt down and patted Rocky softly on the head. She looked him straight in the eye and spoke to him. "Of course, I do, Rocky. I thought that changing your performance this close to the show would be a tough task, but that was outstanding." She stood up and turned away. "Besides, I believe you'll be winning in at least one way."

Rocky blushed again, jumping to his paws with his tail wagging.

"I'll be back tomorrow for one final run-through," Rocky answered. "And then, Katie…" Rocky gulped.

"Yes, Rocky?" she answered.

"Can you, um, give me a bath before the show?" Rocky stammered, surprised himself that he would ask for such a thing. Katie chuckled, kneeling down once again and scratching Rocky behind the ear.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Katie turned around to see Rocky rushing out of the parlor. _"Heh, guess that scared him away…"_

* * *

The sun shone brightly, glistening in the fresh snow. A light breeze blew the fluffy flakes across the yard; the Lookout appeared as the centerpiece in an Adventure Bay snow globe. This morning, none of the pups needed Chase to stir them from their slumber; they were all excited and nervous for that night's talent show. They rushed in for breakfast before Ryder called them all to the top of the lookout.

"Alright, pups. I know you're all excited for tonight's talent show," Ryder started. "But we need to help Mayor Goodway set up the stage and seats before the big event." The pups howled in agreement and excitement and rushed off to Town Hall to help the Mayor complete preparations for the occasion.

After a few hours of hard work, the stage, lighting, decorations, and seating was complete. Mayor Goodway requested a Christmas theme, complete with festive trees and lighting, as well as glimmering stars and icicles. The Town Hall square was transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Even the pups were in awe of their work, but they weren't able to admire it for long; they all rushed off for final preparations on their acts.

Rocky scurried home to drop off his equipment and then drove over to Katie's parlor. He strolled in and tried to find Katie. He peeked around the corner and gasped, running to hide. He hid behind a clothes hamper until a chocolate lab pup wandered out, thanking Katie on his way. He hurried in after Zuma left and hopped right into the warm bath Katie had prepared for him. The blonde giggled, unable to contain her disbelief at what she saw in front of her.

"So, Rocky, are you ready for tonight?" Katie asked as she scrubbed the mix-breed's fur with pup shampoo.

Rocky looked up at her with a slight pang of nervousness in his eyes. "I think so, Katie," he answered meekly.

Katie stopped scrubbing and looked down at Rocky. She smiled warmly, urging confidence from the eco pup. "Rocky, you'll be great. We've been working together for weeks, even though we changed the plan, and I know it'll…"

Rocky interrupted Katie, "Thanks, Katie! I appreciate it." He smiled, feeling much better about the night ahead. Katie quickly finished Rocky's bath and dried the pup. She smiled as Rocky hopped off the step.

"Thanks for everything, Katie," the eco pup said to Katie, beaming with confidence.

"You're welcome, Rocky," Katie answered, smiling from ear to ear. "But I have one more surprise for you."

Rocky looked at the blonde-haired girl, confused. "But, you've done so much for me already," he stuttered, embarrassed that Katie would go through even more trouble for him.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder, running off to the back room of the pet salon. In a few minutes, Katie returned, holding a suit and tie. The tie was multiple shades of green, and the suit had a green pocket square. Rocky looked up at Katie, his mouth wide open in surprise.

"What do you think, Rocky?" Katie asked the pup, still smiling.

"It's perfect," Rocky answered, unable to come up with any more words.

Katie helped Rocky change into his new outfit. She stepped back and allowed Rocky to admire himself in the mirror. Still speechless, he turned around and smiled, unable to put words to his feelings.

"For a night like tonight, you deserve this, Rocky," Katie replied. "It's almost time for the show. Everything will be great. I'll see you there." The mix-breed quickly left the pet salon, hopped in his truck, and drove to the town square, eager for the night's event but still very nervous for what was ahead.

* * *

"Alright Adventure Bay!" the mayor's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "We've turned this beachside paradise into a Winter Wonderland! And to get us in a festive spirit, I'm proud to present the first annual Adventure Bay Winter Talent Show!"

The crowd cheered wildly; since the tourists had vacated the area, the townsfolk had been eagerly awaiting a special event like tonight. They were always willing to cheer for the heroes of the town: the PAW Patrol.

"We have a special treat for all of you tonight," Mayor Goodway continued. "The members of the PAW Patrol will be performing in the talent show. But, for the first time, they will be performing individual acts!"

The crowd gasped in surprise; they were unsure what to think about the pups performing without each other. But they continued to cheer, ready for a fun night.

"Without further ado, let me introduce the emcee for tonight's festivities: Katie!" The blonde stepped out onto the stage and began to entertain the crowd.

Rocky stood off to the side, preparing himself for his act. His nerves were on edge; not only was he performing alone for the first time, he was taking a big leap of faith. He'd been hoping for this moment for months. He had sadly watched the other pups pair off with their chosen mates, while he remained a single dog. He only had eyes for one pup, and truly hoped they felt the same way. And he was ready to dive in. The setting was perfect; a light snow fell over the beautiful lights and decorations around the stage and around Adventure Bay. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander.

But his daydream was quickly broken; the first act of the night was ready to perform. "And first, we have Chase and Skye, performing a duet!" The crowd cheered, excited for the pair of pups to get the show started. They jumped right into their song, tag-teaming the lyrics and singing together in perfect rhythm. The crowd grew more and more involved as the song came to an end.

"… _And I've figured out with all that's said and done._

 _Two, is better than one."_

Chase and Skye finished their song in perfect harmony. The crowd cheered and whistled. The two pups kissed each other, eliciting an audible "aww" from the audience. Rocky smiled with a slight pang of jealousy, but he knew his moment would be coming.

Next up on stage was Rubble, followed by Marshall. Rubble remixed a few EDM tracks and showed off his DJ skills, which got the crowd on their feet. Marshall sang a medley of Christmas songs, inviting his mate Everest on stage to help him with his final number. The audience appreciated the festive spirit. Katie walked out on stage to introduce the act immediately before Rocky.

"Give it up for Marshall and special guest, Everest!" Katie exclaimed, eliciting another reaction from the crowd. "I know I'm in the Christmas spirit now! Next up we have the water rescue pup from the PAW Patrol, Zuma!" The audience cheered wildly as Rocky looked on. Realizing he was next, he was unable to focus on Zuma's performance. His heart began to race as Zuma finished his song. He closed his eyes and walked to the back of the stage.

"Yes, Adventure Bay! Wasn't Zuma great?" Katie asked the audience. "But, we still have one final act. Let me introduce the team's eco pup. The one and only Rocky!" The crowd cheered as Rocky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly walked out on stage and stood in front of the microphone. The bright lights accentuated the green trim of his suit and tie. Rocky looked out into the audience and noticed Zuma, who couldn't help but stare at the mix breed. Rocky smiled, though his heart continued to race. He took one more deep breath and spoke into the microphone.

"Before I begin, I have a few words to say," Rocky stuttered. He looked out into the audience again and locked eyes.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone. And they'll know who they are," Rocky continued. He nodded over at Katie, who started the music.

Rocky closed his eyes and began to sing. Still utterly nervous, his voice was quiet at the beginning. To help him through the song, he started picturing all of the fun time's he's had with this pup; from his arrival at the lookout up until now, this pup had been his best friend.

" _I was the boat stuck in a bottle,_

 _that never got the chance to sail the sea…"_

He thought about all of the rescues they had done together; even those where Rocky ended up falling in the bay. Yes, he hated the water, but this pup made him feel right at home.

"… _I was one in a hundred million._

 _One burned out star in that galaxy_

 _I was lost in the sky, just wondering why_

 _Everyone else shines out, but me…"_

He thought back to the moments where he started falling for this pup; the sense of humor, the caring nature, and the overall exuberance for life won Rocky's heart. He opened his eyes and looked out in the crowd and could not find the pup he was looking for. But Rocky continued to sing, closing his eyes one more time.

"… _I come to life when I am with you_

 _The best me has his paws around you_

 _You make me better than all else before_

 _Thank God, I'm yours…"_

By now, Rocky was fully engulfed by the moment. He opened his eyes and continued to belt out the tune. The entire crowd was enthralled, swaying back and forth to the music.

"… _I was a worn-down set of shoes_

 _Wandering the lonely streets_

 _Another face in the pound_

 _Head looking down_

 _Lost in the sound of a distant melody_

 _Empty pockets at the roulette_

 _Always landing on the wrong bet_

 _I live for the spin, hoping to win_

 _Go all in just to lose again…"_

The song continued to flow and Rocky truly hoped that his message was coming through. He finished the bridge and the music became quiet, as Rocky readied himself for the final chorus.

" _I was the boat stuck in a bottle_

 _Who never got the chance to sail the sea…"_

Rocky smiled and took a deep breath. Whatever was about to happen, he was ready. He'd sung his heart out and expressed his true feelings. The eco pup sang the last words with pure emotion.

"… _I come to life when I am with you_

 _The best me has his paws around you_

 _You make me better than all else before_

 _Thank God, I'm yours_

 _The worst of me is just a dog-gone memory_

 _You put a new heartbeat inside of me_

 _You make me better than all else before_

 _Thank God, I'm yours_

 _Thank God, I'm yours_

 _Thank God, I'm yours"_

Rocky finished the song and closed his eyes; the crowd was silent for what seemed like eternity before they burst into applause. Rocky bowed and walked off the stage and down the stairs. Katie came out on the stage for the final announcements.

"Wow! That was emotional, touching, and beautiful. There must be a special pup out there," Katie voiced, eliciting another round of applause from the audience. "But it's time to announce a winner!"

The crowd became silent, eager to hear the results of the talent show. Rocky slowly walked behind the stage, closing his eyes and taking more deep breaths. He readied himself for the results, but before he could hear what Katie said, he bumped into another pup.

"Wocky?" the eco pup heard softly. He opened his eyes and looked right into the eyes of the team's water rescue pup.

"Zuma…" Rocky breathed, his heart beginning to race once again. He couldn't find any other words to say.

Zuma looked up, then took a step closer to Rocky. "That was beautiful, dude," Zuma said, causing Rocky's heart to race faster. "You wewe amazing up there, and handsome, too." The two pups heard a roar from the audience, but their focus couldn't be broken.

Rocky cracked a small smile, but still, the words would not come to him.

Zuma glanced upward quickly. "Look up, dude," Zuma continued, a small smirk on his face.

Rocky cocked his neck and looked up, realizing what Zuma had noticed. He looked back at Zuma and smiled. He placed a paw around Zuma's neck and placed his lips against the lab's. And they kissed; no words were needed. Their tongues danced around each other's, neither pup daring to break for air. All of the emotion of the night poured out in that first kiss under the Christmas mistletoe. They finally broke the kiss, gasping for oxygen. The two pups stared deeply into each other's eyes, before Zuma finally broke the silence.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Wocky, dude. Thank you," Zuma breathed. The two pups reveled in this moment, stealing another quick kiss. They walked back towards the stage paw in paw.

The audience seemed to be growing restless, but the two pups didn't care. Little did they know that Rocky had won the talent show. But to Rocky, he had his prize in his paws.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that one! It was a fun one to write, as Rocky and Zuma are two of my favorite characters and two who are easy to write as a pair. Until next time,**_

 _ **-Zomatic-**_


End file.
